Who You Thought I Was
by Tsumii
Summary: Sasuke has returned from Orochimaru after 5 years but something's not right, what happened to Sakura? SasuSakuItachi Bad summary, this is my first attempt at a Naruto fic. ON HOLD
1. Returning

**xxTsumi-Chanxx**: Hello!!!!!!! Well welcome to my first attempt at a Naruto fic, I'm kinda scared I might put shame to such an amazing series, so let's hope not anyways this takes place when Sasuke has returned from Orochimaru 5 years later. So if that's the case, and it is mind you, then Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura would be around 17 and 18. Ok glad we settled that anyways I don't expect a lot of reviews for this but I hope you people don't flame me because please keep in mind, I'm trying my best ! There might be a few spoilers I'm sorry for that but they'll have to come into play if the story is going to work. I hope I don't disappoint anyone, ok well enjoy the show!

**Sasuke**: umm...you do realize this isn't a show, it's a fanfic

**xxTsumi-Chanxx**: oh you just be quiet you

**Sasuke:** how about n-rest of sentence gets muffled because Sasuke's mouth has just been taped shut  
  
**xxTsumi-Chanxx**: ok well we shouldn't hear anymore from him for a while hears muffling noise in background anyways onto the fic!  
  
**Disclaimer:** sadly I do not own Naruto, and if anyone tells you otherwise, it is all lies! ALL OF IT!

"(blah" – someone speaking  
'(blah)' – normal thoughts

(blah) – inner sakura

/(blah)/ - flashback

**Who You Thought I Was**

**Chapter One: Returning**

A man stood silently atop a hill overlooking the town of Konoha. It had been five years since he last was here, for this man was none other that Uchiha Sasuke (AN: wow who would have thought it was him rolls eyes).

As he was about to take a step closer to the village, a familiar voice caught his attention. "So your finally back Sasuke-bastard" came the voice of the villages number one hyperactive ninja. A small smile crossed Sasuke's lips before he turned around to face Naruto, "It would appear so, dobe." "I AM NOT A DOBE YOU BASTARD!" screamed Naruto.

Sasuke silently chuckled to himself; it had been a long time since he had had this familiar argument. Sasuke looked at Naruto, he hadn't changed that much over the years, he had grown taller and his hair had grown longer making him look even more like the fourth but he still wore that same ridiculous orange jumpsuit and that foxy grin.

Naruto face suddenly turned serious, "So Sasuke bastard, why have you so suddenly appeared, things didn't go as planned with the great and powerful Orochimaru?" Naruto's voice was filled with sarcasm and disgust at the last statement. Sasuke was a little surprised to here the sudden voice changed but his face darkened at the thought of Orochimaru. "He was just using me for his own selfish gain, he just wanted my body, so I managed to escape before he could have it." Naruto rolled his eyes, "Gee you think, even I knew he was just using you when you left you baka (idiot).

"Hn" was all that came from Sasuke. "Did you manage your oh so important revenge?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face darkened even more. "I haven't seen or heard from that man in four years." "Oh so you did meet him on your little vacation" "Aa, but I was still not strong enough to defeat him" Sasuke's eyes were filled with anger at the very thought of the battle.

/Flashback - Four Years Ago/

"Itachi! I will kill you!" screamed an enraged Sasuke as he powered up his chidori. Sasuke had been training in a forest when he felt the familiar charka of his brother nearby.

"Foolish little brother, you cannot defeat me with such a pathetic attack" Itachi said with a rather bored voice.

Sasuke screamed in anger and charged at Itachi with his sharingan eyes blazing, but Itachi just stepped aside allowing Sasuke to drive his attack into the tree behind him.

"Pathetic" was all Itachi said

Sasuke activated the cursed seal and death glared the older Uchiha.

Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly at the cursed marking covering Sasuke's body. "Your weaker than I thought if you would go to that pathetic serpent for power.

"I will kill you Itachi; I swear it on our parent's grave!" Sasuke said in a venomous tone as he powered up another chidori.

"I guess you will just never learn, this is a waste of my time little brother, I have more important matters at hand than dealing with a weak power hungry shinobi like yourself."

Itachi quickly disappeared into the trees leaving Sasuke to shout after him.

"Come back and fight me!!! COWARD!" Sasuke screamed but his efforts were in vain for Itachi was long gone.

"Dammit!" Sasuke said punching a tree. "I will kill him!"

/End of Flashback/

That day disgusted him, he had not been able to hit to even land a single hit or scratch on his brother, how was Itachi so strong? That question still puzzled Sasuke after all these years. Sasuke was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"Ne ne, Sasuke bastard what's wrong with you?" Sasuke turned away, "Nothing dobe." "I AM NOT A DOBE!" screamed an enraged Naruto. "I may have been five years ago but definitely not now!" Naruto voice was filled with pride at his last statement.

"Oh? How so?" Sasuke questioned Naruto. "Well your looking at an ANBU officer right now who is line for a promotion for ANBU captain! " Naruto said while thumping his chest.

Sasuke had a look of extreme surprise, something that didn't usually happen, but it was quickly reverted back to his calm and collected self. "How did a dobe like you get to be ANBU?"

"For the last time Sasuke bastard, I AM NOT A DOBE, and I got to be ANBU by training, baka!" "Hn" was Sasuke's reply.  
  
"So how is everyone?" Sasuke asked casually.

Naruto grinned, "Great, Kaka-sensei hasn't had a team since team seven and is now helping perverted-sennin to write those books of his, almost everyone has made it to jounin level except, Ino, Hinata and Chouji, but there taking the exam soon, Neji and Lee are in ANBU with me, Ino gave up on you and is now with Shikamaru, Neji and TenTen are dating, Tsunade and the perverted hermit are engaged and that's pretty much it."

Sasuke was surprised to hear that almost everyone made it to jounin, and he noticed that a former teammate of his was not on the list for people that didn't make jounin, nor was she even mentioned once in Naruto's speech.

"Hey, Naruto, what happened to Sakura?" Sasuke sounded like he wasn't interested, but on the inside he was a little confused about why Naruto didn't mention her, she was after all a former teammate of both of them.

The expression on Naruto's face at the mention of Sakura's name surprised Sasuke because sadness wasn't one of the emotions Naruto was famous (infamous?) for. Naruto turned away from Sasuke before speaking "She........oh shit I'm late, sorry Sasuke bastard but I have a date with Hinata-chan, you should go see the old hag and tell her your back, ja!" Naruto said while zooming off in the direction of the Hyuuga estate.

'Why would Naruto's expression turn to one of sorrow at the mention of Sakura? I wonder what happened to her' Sasuke's thoughts continued on like this until he realized he should probably take Naruto's advice and see Tsunade. 'Baka, why are you even thinking of her, she was just another annoying girl after all' With that thought he headed towards the Hokage Tower.

**xxTsumi-Chanxx:** well there's the first chapter, it was kinda short I'll try and make longer chapters next time, anyways tell me what you guys think, I hope it was ok! Please don't be afraid to tell me what I need to work on, I'm always up for learning from my mistakes ! Read and Review please and thank you!  
  
Oh by the way if you have any questions, please ask me and I will answer you in the next chapter!


	2. What Happened To Sakura?

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** Hey all! Thank you all so much for the reviews, you all make me feel so special! Anyways, I do realize that the whole Sasuke explaining-ness didn't really happen last chapter and that I kinda rushed it, sorry about that, I wasn't really sure how to start this fic, so it was a little messed up, like I said before I am trying my best, he he I'm in math class right now, and instead of paying attention like a good little child should I'm trying to not let my reviewers wait for the next chapter! Now doesn't that just show how committed I am?

**Sasuke:** finally is able to get tape off his mouth it doesn't show how committed you are, it just shows you're a bad student

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** vein pops out of head WOULD YOU SHUT UP!

**Sasuke:** backs into a corner over fear

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** that's better anyways please read and review

**Ruby131:** e.e OH HO HO HO HO!!! laughing evilly in the background....e.e!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** uhh.....just ignore her --'''''

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own Naruto, that privilege belongs to the great Kishimoto-sama, but I'm planning on buying it once I get super rich! Ok...so that probably won't happen, but still!

"(blah)" – someone speaking

'(blah)' – normal thoughts

(blah) – inner sakura

/(blah)/ - flashback

**Who You Thought I Was**

**Chapter Two: What Happened To Sakura?**

Sasuke knocked on the Hokage's door. A few seconds later there was a muffled reply of, "Come in."

Sasuke walked inside to find a half awake Tsunade slumped over her desk that was full of paperwork. She hadn't looked up at him when he entered and simply said "What do you want?" in a rather irritated tone.

"Is that anyway to greet a former missing-nin?" replied Sasuke smoothly, a small smirk on his face. Tsunade's head shot up at his voice and a smile graced her lips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Uchiha Sasuke, what has made you come crawling back from that snake? Did you finally realize he was just after your body?" Tsunade sneered at Sasuke. "Hn" was Sasuke's reply.

"Hokage-sama, I request permission to become a ninja of Konoha once again." Sasuke said switching to a formal tone. Tsunade's face screwed up in thought at his request. A few minutes past before Tsunade replied, "I will allow you to stay if you swear an oath that you will not leave for power once more, and you must atone for the past five years by helping out around the town, do you accept these conditions?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke nodded his head slowly. "Very well, welcome back to Konoha...Sasuke" Tsunade said while reaching out a hand to Sasuke.

Sasuke took her hand and shook it, Tsunade smiled before letting go. Sasuke promptly swore an oath to never leave Konoha again in front of the Hokage. The newly recruited member of the Konoha ninjas was just about to leave when he thought of something.

"Hokage-sama?" he asked. "Yes Sasuke, what is it?" Tsunade asked.

"How is everyone?" Sasuke wanted to see if Tsunade would leave out Sakura like Naruto did, he didn't after all want it to seem like he cared, it was just that it still puzzled him as to why Naruto a huge Sakura fan would not even care to mention her name once.

Tsunade gave the forever silent Uchiha pretty much the same answer as Naruto, and like Naruto she didn't mention his pink-haired ex-teammate. "What about Sakura?" Sasuke questioned, this time not leaving out the curiousness in his voice. The smile that Tsunade had had on her face fell, and was replaced with a very grim expression.

"She...well...uh..h..." Tsunade's eyes seemed to be avoiding Sasuke's own dark ones as she spoke.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you that." Tsunade said finally.

"And why is that?" Sasuke said, a bit irritated but there was hint of worry detectable in his voice; after all, he was wondering why he wasn't getting any answers about the pink haired shinobi.

"Because, I don't think it is my place to tell and do not ask me anymore questions on the subject because as I stated before, it is not my place to tell." Tsunade answered with a note of finality in her voice, signaling that the topic regarding the green-eyed girl had ended. Sasuke sighed, it would seem he wasn't going to get any answers from, as Naruto referred to her, the old hag.

The raven haired boy (A/N: cough cough I mean man now) decided he should probably head home and get some rest; it had been a long journey from Orochimaru's lair, not to mention he had had to deal with a load of sound-nins and traps on his way to the leaf village.

When Sasuke returned to the Uchiha manor, he noticed that it looked liked the mansion needed a few small repair jobs. He unlocked the door and realized that there was a layer dust covering almost everything. He quickly cleaned up a bit before entering his room, which surprisingly was spotless (A/N: don't know how that happened it just didn't get dusty ok). Sasuke flopped ungracefully down onto his bed; he was still trying to figure out why no one would mention Sakura and that when he ever did, they would say 'it is not my place to tell' or simply run off claiming to have an important appointment somewhere else.

But what troubled the cold hearted shinobi the most was the pained expressions he always seemed to find on everyone's face at the mention of pink haired girl. 'What happened to her?' Sasuke thought 'Would if she's dead? No! Don't think such thoughts, but then what could it be, death would make logical sense, but somehow I don't think that's it.' Sasuke's inner battle continued until he slowly dozed off into the land of dreams. (A/N: aww a sleeping Sasuke, how cute )

The Next Morning

Sasuke awoke to sound of his alarm, the dark haired teen growled in annoyance and then he quickly hit it with his fist to shut the damn thing up. (A/N: alarm clocks are evil, I broke one before because it wouldn't shut the hell up XD) He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast of some quick, energizing food, Sasuke got dressed and decided he should go train, after all he still needed to get stronger to beat Itachi.

When Sasuke arrived at the training grounds, he noticed two familiar figures sparring against one another.

At the sound of Sasuke's footsteps they both stopped and turned to look at the approaching person.

"Hey Sasuke-bastard, want to join our battle?" The blond ninja yelled. 'Typical Naruto' Sasuke thought. "Well it's good to see you again my little wannabe ninja" said his ever laid back ex-teacher. "Yes it's been a long time" Sasuke replied, ignoring Naruto's offer.

Naruto pumped his fist in the air while shouting like an idiot, "YA! IT'S LIKE A TEAM SEVEN REUNION!" he shouted, energetic as ever.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked over at the blonde boy before Sasuke simply said, "Ya.. except that we're still one team member short, where is Sakura anyways?"

At this question both Kakashi and Naruto averted their gaze so that they were looking at their shoes, like they were the most amusing thing in the world.

Sasuke noted the sorrowful expression once again; it was even obvious behind Kakashi's forever hidden face.

"Why does everyone get that pained look on their face every time I mention her?" Sasuke asked, keeping the nervousness he felt inside out of his voice. After all, he was a little scared, just a little, to find out what had become of his past teammate.

"Because...." started Naruto "Because, well...she..." Naruto was finding it extremely difficult to explain what had become of their pink-haired teammate.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi with pleading eyes as if he were hoping for him to explain. Kakashi sighed; he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, after all, Sasuke did care about Sakura as a friend five years ago, so of course he would want to know what had become of her.

"Sasuke, I don't know if you really should know what has become of Sakura.." Kakashi stated. Naruto had become silent, he was having a very hard time recalling this particular memory.

"And why is that Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked, even though Kakashi was no longer his teacher, he felt that it wouldn't feel right to call him anything else.

"Because I don't want you to do anything irrational" Kakashi said flatly.

'Irrational? Why would I do anything irrational' Sasuke thought. "I'll ask again, why does that sad expression come on everyone's face at the mention of her?" The raven haired Uchiha clan member asked again, becoming irritated at his former teammates. "Because of that day, and what happened to her" Naruto cut in.

"What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke asked, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"She..." Naruto began

"She left, three years ago" Kakashi said sadly.

"Left?" Sasuke questioned "What do you mean left?

"She left the village" Naruto said with such a pained voice that matched his expression of sorrow.  
  
"Why would Sakura of all people leave the village? Please don't tell me it was to search for me" Sasuke silently laughed at that thought. 'Typical Sakura, to chase me to the ends of the earth' Sasuke thought. He didn't realize the irony of that single thought.

"Yes, it was because of you" Kakashi said dully.

Sasuke smirked, 'Just as I thought'

"But not for the reasons you think Sasuke-bastard" Naruto finished Kakashi sentence.

Sasuke smirk fell, what did they mean "not for the reasons I think?" Now Sasuke was just plain confused.

"Then why did Sakura leave?" Sasuke asked.

"For power" Naruto replied dryly.

Sasuke was startled, Sakura and power, those words didn't seem to mix.

"Power?" He questioned, his surprise hidden.

"Yes power," said Kakashi.

"Why would Sakura leave the village for power? I mean lets face the facts, she's not gonna get any stronger, she'll just always be weak." Sasuke said.

Naruto growled. "She left to get power for revenge!" he almost shouted.

Now Sasuke was even more confused, he thought Sakura and power didn't mix well, but adding revenge to that list and you had some seriously messed up shit.

"Revenge?" Sasuke said not bothering to keep the confusion out of his usual monotone voice.

"Yes you bastard, revenge, are you deaf or something?" Naruto hissed at Sasuke, his bright blue eyes narrowing into two slits.

Sasuke ignored him, "Who the hell would Sakura be going to get revenge against?"

"Are you that blind?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke eyebrow shot up, what had Kakashi meant by that.

"I guess you are.." Kakashi said while scratching the back of his neck.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi started but he was interrupted by Naruto.

"SHE LEFT TO GET REVENGE ON YOU!"

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** ahhhh sorry I am so sorry, I just had to cut it off there, this chapter took me while to write because I've been so busy, I'll admit the story is kind of slow but the next chapter will hopefully be a bit more interesting, I'm planning to do that chapter on when Sakura left. Anyways, please tell me what you think I should fix in the story so far, because as I've stated before, I'm kind of new at writing fanfics and I am trying my best. Please read and review !

Special Thanks goes out to my beta reader Ruby131!

Ruby131: w00t! go me! dances around in little circles e.e!! dance dance!


	3. Three Years Ago

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** OMG I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My damn internet broke on my laptop and on my home computer, and it's screwed up at school too, so it is not my fault, I think at least, anyways...Wow! I got twenty one reviews, I am so proud, thank you all so much, you don't realize how much this means to me! Anyways ya a lot of you are wondering when there's going to be some Itachi/sakura-ness well that probably wont happen this chapter, most likely the next, because this chapter is pretty much dealing with what happened three years ago, because I feel that I need to clear that up. Also during the flashback part it will be in Sakura's mind even though Naruto and Kakashi will be explaining it, because it will be a lot easier then doing it from a Naruto or Kakashi perspective.

**Sasuke:** more like you're a bad writer and you're just looking for a shortcut

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** I thought I told you to be quiet!

**Sasuke:** Well you thought wrong! -Kakashi randomly pops in-

**Kakashi:** Yo!

**Sasuke:** What the hell are you doing here?

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** I was wondering the same thing, but anyways on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I do own this lovely piece of cake I'm about to eat!

"_(blah"_ – someone speaking

'_(blah)'_ – normal thoughts

_(blah)_ – inner sakura

_/(blah)/ _- flashback

**Who You Thought I Was**

**Chapter Three: Three Years Ago**

Sasuke stood there in shock. Why would she want revenge on him of all people? What had he ever done to her? (A/N: uhh...were not even going there let just pretend he was dense about the whole being a jerk thing).

"Let us explain" Kakashi said wearily.

_/Flashback – Three Years Ago/_

It was early morning in Konoha and the sun was just rising. Its rays crawling up the streets and buildings and shining into the windows of the sleeping villagers.

All but one villager slept, this particular villager would never sleep, her dreams were to plagued with a traitor's memory.

A pink haired girl sat at home alone (her parents had passed away a year ago on a mission of some sort) lost in her own thoughts.

'_Two years, it's been two years since I last saw him'_ she thought to herself while humming an eerie tune. Her eyes blazed at the thought of him.

'_For two years, he's made me feel pain, nothing but sorrow, I'm so weak, and it's all 'his'_ fault' she thought angrily. Sakura stood up and decided to go for a walk to try a clear her head. "Ha" she scoffed, as if her mind would allow that, her thoughts only replayed the past.

'_But I wont allow that anymore'_ she thought smugly. Oh no, she would not allow herself to be weak, pathetic and annoying for another second of her pitiful life. That old Sakura was gone and a new one was born. She laughed as she remembered the blonde idiot's face as she spoke those glorious words to him only yesterday.

/Yesterday at Sakura's house/ (A/N: yes I know, I'm having a flashback inside a flashback, but you all have to understand or else it wont work)

He had knocked on her door as he did everyday. She would be sitting on a chair in the living room as usual.

"Sakura-chan! Open up please! Sakura?" came the forever annoying voice of Konoha's number one hyperactive ninja.

He continued to bang and holler on the door calling out Sakura's name, as she simply watched. At last Naruto thought to try and actually open the door, and what's this? The door was actually unlocked all along.

A spiky haired head emerged behind the door. "He he, it was unlocked the whole time" Naruto said with his hand scratching the back of his neck and a sheepish grin on his face.

Sakura remained unfazed just staring blankly at him. "Ne ne Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" Naruto knew that was a stupid question, Sakura had locked herself in her house for the past two years; she wouldn't come out for anyone. He had to eventually break into her house with the help of Kakashi just so that they made sure she was eating.

There was no reply to Naruto's question. "Sakura?" He tried again, this time not adding the –chan indicating that he was serious. But still Sakura said nothing.

"What's wrong with you, does this have anything to do with Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto quickly clamped his hands over his mouth with his eyes wide for saying that was forbidden to be spoken in her presence.

The blonde boy waited for Sakura's sobs and cries about how much she wished the Uchiha prodigy would return. Naruto was surprised to hear nothing, he glanced up at the pink haired shinobi's face and took a step back in shock.

Her mouth was set in a very twisted looking grin and her eyes seemed to dance with insanity.

"Sakura, what's wro-"but he was cut short when the first noise escaped Sakura's lips, it was small at first, like a grunt almost, but then it became clearer.

Sakura was laughing, but it was not her normal care-free laugh, no this laugh was cold, cruel and maniacal, it was as if Sakura was insane, which might not be that far off from reality.

Sakura's eyes turned fierce and icy as her creepy laugh died away, and her once twisted grin turned into an arrogant smirk.

"You thought I would cry, breakdown, sob didn't you, idiot?" Sakura said calmly in an icy tone.

"Sakura, what's happened to you?" The Kyuubi holder asked confused.

"Answer the question, bastard" Sakura's voice sent chills down Naruto's spine.

"Yes, I did Sakura-chan" Naruto bowed his head in shame.

"Well you were wrong dobe, I won't be crying over that son of bitch ever again!" Sakura's voice raised slightly and that twisted smile seemed to come back to her face. 

Naruto throat seemed to close up, but he still managed to choke out, "Why?"

Sakura's mad laugh escaped her lips once again.

"Why? You ask me why?" She said while still slightly laughing. "Well my dear Naruto, you'll be pleasantly surprised to learn why"

Naruto's seemed to mix with many emotions, the most prominent being confusion. Sakura smirked.

"I hate him"

Naruto's face was priceless, his mouth seemed to drop to the floor and his eyes looked like they had popped out of his head (A/N: not literally).

"Why?" Naruto asked again, this time sounding like he was gagging.

The pink haired girl's eyes became fierce. "Because, it's all his fault, he made me feel pain, he made me grieve he made my world full of loneliness and sorrow, he made me weak I was pathetic, and I'll make sure he suffers for it!" Sakura stood up and walked towards Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong with you?" Naruto said in a small voice. This was definitely not the girl he had loved since their academy days.

Sakura continued to walk towards Naruto and stopped when she was about foot in front of him. Naruto swallowed and looked into her emerald eyes. He let out a small gasp. Her eyes held no emotion, it was as if she were lifeless, if it wasn't for that evil smile he would have thought her a walking doll.

"Sakura?" Naruto tried again to reach his teammate.

"Get out of my house bastard" Said a cold and sinister voice that made Naruto's skin crawl. The hyperactive ninja was a little surprised to realize that the dark and frightening voice had come from Sakura herself. _'That's not Sakura-chan's voice!' _Thought Naruto.

"Get out of my house bastard" Sakura stated again, venom dripping off every word.

Naruto quickly reached behind him for the door handle and grasped it with a shaking hand. He was indeed a little frightened by the pink haired shinobi that stood in front of him. He threw the door open and quickly turned on his heel and left without a backwards glance. Something was definitely wrong with Sakura that much was obvious.

Sakura smirked at Naruto's retreating back. Things were going to be a lot different from now on.

/End of Flashback/

Sakura's feet echoed on the deserted streets of Konoha. _'This town is so pathetic'_ she thought rather disgusted.

Sakura wasn't really paying attention as to where she was going; she was just letting her feet guide her. When she finally stopped though, she realized she was in front of the house of the person, she used to admire so deeply.

"Bastard" Sakura whispered.

The petal haired girl then thought of something that made that crazed smile appear once again on her face. _'This is where he lost everything, this is where he felt pain and suffering, this is where he felt loneliness'_ Sakura smile fell, _'But he still hasn't suffered yet for the pain he's caused me.'_

A thought struck Sakura.....she was weak, and she needed help to fix that.

'_But who could help me? Tsunade? No she specializes in healing. Kakashi? No he was that bastards teacher. Jiraiya is Naruto's teacher, so then who?' _

Sakura's thoughts continued on until she took another glance at the Uchiha estate. Then it hit her. There was only one person suited for teaching her how to kill Sasuke.

'_Uchiha Itachi'_ She thought with a mad glint in her eyes.

There were only two problems with her plan. For one thing there was the trouble in finding Itachi and two, if and when Itachi was found, how was she to stop him from killing her.

Sakura decided that she should just worry about the first problem right now. She needed to find out where Itachi was last seen, to give her the general direction that he might be moving in. Sakura knew it would be suspicious if she were to simply ask where Itachi was, so she needed to come up with a plan of action.

At that moment the pink haired girl's stomach grumbled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday's lunch.

It was now late enough that the breakfast caf's should be open, so she headed into the nearest one called Betty's Breakfast (A/N: Don't even ask about where the hell I came up with the name, its late and I'm tired but I must get this chapter up because I need to tell you guys what's gonna happen next and just be grateful the name wasn't something like Bertha's Breakfast or Birth Control Breakfast Bar).

When Sakura entered the shop she noticed two other people sitting quietly in a corner in deep conversation. She noticed right away that they were shinobi from the Cloud village due to that fact they were wearing Cloud headbands (A/N: are they called headbands? or what?)

Sakura decided to sit down at a table near them. A waiter (A/N: Named Charles!) took Sakura's order. While she waited for her food to arrive she decided to try and figure out a way to figure out where Itachi was. As the pink haired shinobi was thinking a few words of the Cloud nin's conversation could be heard and one piece of information in their discussion caught Sakura's attention.

"I can't believe that he was that powerful" said one of the Cloud nin's.

"I know, I heard the Uchiha clan was strong, but who would have thought Itachi could destroy our whole village" said the other nin.

Sakura's ears perked up. _'Cloud Village? Well that certainly makes my job a lot easier'_ Sakura thought.

"Will get our revenge on that bastard though!" The nin said while raising his clenched fist slightly.

Sakura silently laughed, there attempts for revenge would be futile if Itachi's reputation preceded him, which she highly thought it would.

Sakura lost interest in their conversation, she had the information she needed, and she knew that she would have to leave tonight because Itachi had probably left Cloud Village, but he might still be in the area.

After Sakura ate and paid for her meal, she decided she should make the necessary preparations for her journey.

The first thing she needed to decide upon was the best route to take. Once that was decided she decided to pack the necessary items (water, food, clothing, etc.)

The pink haired girl spent most of her day running around town to get everything she needed and by the time she was finished it was already 7:00 at night. _'Time flies when you're having fun'_ she silently laughed at the thought.

Sakura slowly walked through the streets of Konoha in the direction of her apartment. As she was passing by the ramen stand (A/N: OMG! I've had a blank out and can't remember its name! OO!) someone called her name. "SAKURA-CHAN!" screamed Naruto's annoying voice. "Come join me and Kaka-sensei for dinner!" He yelled joyfully.

Sakura turned around and saw the blondes head sticking out of the ramen stall (A/N: what the hell? I can't remember it! AHH!). A few seconds later her sensei's head popped out. "Aa, Sakura, why don't you join us?" He said his visible eye looked warmly at her.

Sakura knew she didn't have time for this, so she simply shook her head and started to walk away when she was called back by Kakashi. "Is something wrong Sakura?" The pink headed shinobi looked back to see a worried looking Kakashi and Naruto who seemed to have stiffened and was now looking at the floor.

"Wrong? Why whatever do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked sweetly.

"Your mind seems like its somewhere else, especially since you keep glancing at your watch." Sakura averted her eyes from her left wrist to look up at her sensei and teammate. "I was just wondering the time, nothing wrong with that" She replied flatly.

"Why don't you join us Sakura?" Kakashi asked again. "Because I'm not hungry" she replied a little annoyed at why he wouldn't' just leave her alone. "Then just come and hang out for a while" Kakashi said while motioning her into the ramen stall.

"I'm tired sensei, I would like to go home and rest" Sakura was getting really irritated now, why was he being so persistent about this? Kakashi glanced at Naruto for a moment before turning his gaze back to the girl in front of him. Sakura also glanced at the fox boy beside her sensei, he had been extremely quiet their whole conversation.

"It would seem that something is bothering both my students" Kakashi said, not really talking to anyone in particular. "Nothing is bothering me Kaka-sensei" The pink haired girl snapped. "Then why are you getting so defense Sakura?" The jounin asked. "I'm not, and like I said before I'm tired and would like to go to bed" She answered while glaring at her teacher. "Very well Sakura, but do you know what is wrong with Naruto?" Kakashi said casually. Sakura looked over at Naruto once more; he was still silent but was now looking at the night sky.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Naruto?" He called. There was no response. "Naruto?" Kakashi said a little louder this time. Still no response, "Naruto?" Kakashi said this time slightly shaking him. That brought the blonde out of his little reverie. "Huh? Oh sorry about that, I was just thinking of something!" Naruto said sheepishly _'More like someone'_ he thought while glancing at Sakura.

"Well I'm leaving now" Sakura said as she started to walk towards her house.  
  
"Oh Sakura" Kakashi called. "What is it now?" Sakura said while tapping her foot on the ground. "Just wanted to say, be careful" Kakashi said the last part as if he were slightly sad. Sakura looked at him curiously but didn't dwell on it; he couldn't possibly know her plan, could he? "Good bye Sakura-chan" Naruto's farewell sounded like he knew he wouldn't be seeing her again or at least any time soon. Sakura nodded to both of them before she continued onwards, she knew that would be the last time she would see them for a long time, or possibly the last time ever, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she was just leaving them. Perhaps she wasn't that insane after all.

Sakura double checked that she had everything for her journey, she knew it was mad to go after and S class criminal, but she didn't care, she needed to destroy 'that' man, only then were her suffering end.

It was 3:00 in the morning before Sakura decided it was time to go. She walked along the silent street heading in the direction of the Konoha gates. The only people she met were drunken idiots.

When Sakura arrived at the gates, she looked for the guard but noticed he was asleep, _'this is what guards the city at night, how pathetic'_ Sakura thought in disgust. The pink headed shinobi took a deep breath before stepping through the gate and unto the foreign soil.

Sakura stood atop a cliff overlooking Konoha. She wanted to have one last look at the village before she left, this was where she grew up, this is where she had all her memories, this was where she had met 'him', this is what she was leaving behind for power, _'it would seem I'm more like that man than I thought'_ she thought with self-disgust.

Sakura took one last glance at her home before turning her back on it completely, knowing that it would be a very long time before she would see it again. She smiled that twisted smile again, man was she fucked up.

_/End of Flashback/_

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx: **I'm terribly sorry for the late update once again I don't know how I'll make it up to you all, well this chapter was a lot longer than the others, I didn't plan on having it so long, and I know it was kind of boring but I had to explain why Sakura would leave and what not. Anyways, I'm not sure how I should do my next chapter, but maybe I should make all of you Itachi x Sakura people happy and write about them in the next chapter, how about you people tell me what you would like the next chapter to be about! I'm trying to make you all happy, but it's difficult because of school and stuff, please read and review! ja ne!

Special thanks to my beta reader ruby131, who sadly did not make an appearance in this, which she most likely will want to skin me alive for!

**Ruby131:** -pulls out two really long knives-


	4. IMPORTANT

**xxTsumi-Chanxx:** I'm know its been soooo long since an update and I'm very sorry, but life and school are kind of screwed right now and I'm putting this fic on hold. I feel really bad about it and I want to apologize to all my readers, I hope you can forgive me, also I'm at a blank as to how to right the next chapter, I've started it but I can't think of how this is going to work. Sorry once again to all of you reading this.

**Sasuke:** Your just making excuses!

**xxTsumi-Chanxx:** NO! I really am having problems with life!

**Sasuke:** -rolls eyes- I am sooo sure

**xxTsumi-Chanxx:** -anger sign appears on forhead- SHUT YOUR MOUTH!

**Sasuke:** -falls of cliff-

**xxTsumi-Chanxx:** OO, well that was random

Also I'm not very good at kind of serious fics, so I might try writing a humour one, with a touch of romance because you just can't have one without romance! –hearts appear in eyes- anywho, sorry again, and please look for a possible new story, I hope I will be able to write something for Who You Thought I Was soon…


End file.
